El Amor de un Alma
by Isilme
Summary: Isilme vuelve a la carga con un breve y tierno Yue / Touya!! Espero que os guste y me deis opiniones!


                                               EL AMOR DE UN ALMA 

by Isilme

"¿Por qué ella permanece inalterable mientras que mi persona cambia de esta manera?"

       La luna, redonda y plácida como una esfera de cristal en la que ningún adivino hubiera puesto su mano, brillaba en la inmensidad de la noche. De alguna manera se comunicaba con el ser alado que la contemplaba desde un claro del bosque.

       "Todos duermen. Pero yo hoy no lo consigo, necesito pensar sobre lo que me está ocurriendo. La Ama Sakura y Li deben estar en su tienda de campaña, iluminados por la luz de la fogata que se extingue, mientras Keroberos cuida de Tomoyo y…él…"

       Siempre había tenido la sensación de estar solo, y no podía ignorar cuánto se había esforzado su Maestra, de tan sólo trece años, por hacerle sentir mejor, pero por algún motivo no atendía a sus palabras; guardaba un deseo en lo más profundo de su corazón y no había manera de darle forma, de saber exactamente que debía hacer para manifestarlo. Yue temía, más que a nada en el mundo, al dolor. 

       Su estampa plateada entre los árboles teñidos de luz de luna resultaba especialmente hermosa, a su alrededor sólo se extendía la paz de una oscuridad sin límite, alejada de las últimas luces del improvisado camping montado por el grupo de jóvenes humanos. Se sentía vivo, lleno de energía, pero sobre todo pensaba en la fuerza que él le dio unos meses atrás y que aún fluía por su cuerpo; la misma fuerza que le transmitía Clow cuando se encontraba cerca suyo, hacía ya tanto tiempo. 

       "No puedo estar con él porque prefiere verme como Yukito, es a Yukito a quien quiere y yo, en mi verdadera forma, no sería más que un estorbo. Sólo siento confusión y en última instancia…en definitiva es por tu culpa, Clow, porque me hiciste olvidarte y me obligaste a elegir a una nueva Maestra, y por tanto a conocer a la gente que la rodeaba, y así…a él. Habría preferido dormir para siempre en ese libro; no es que no quiera a Sakura, sino que preferiría haberme evitado todos estos problemas".

       Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando notó una presencia y una voz conocidas a sus espaldas.

-¿Yue? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo? 

-Yo…-dijo girándose rápidamente hacia Touya y conteniendo su agitado corazón.-Nada. 

-Parecía que estabas meditando, siento interrumpirte. 

-No, sólo miraba el cielo un rato.

-¿El cielo? Ah, sí, hay luna llena, tus poderes aumentan en noches como esta, ¿no es cierto?

       El chico se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol y también miró hacia arriba.

-Sí. Yo…enseguida me transformo, supongo que preferirás hablar con Yukito- dijo Yue mientras desplegaba sus alas para iniciar la metamorfosis.

-¡No, espera!-exclamó.

-¿Cómo?-se detuvo. 

-Quería hablar contigo primero.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó el ángel, mirándolo con ojos confusos. 

-Es algo importante y…-Touya tragó saliva-creo que debes saberlo tú antes porque puedes comunicarte en sueños con Yuki y todo eso, pero él sigue sin recordar lo que ocurre durante el tiempo que pasas en tu verdadera forma. 

       Yue sintió una punzada en el corazón, un arañazo de dolor hiriéndole la garganta. "Así que lo que quiere es hablarme de Yukito, por supuesto…" 

-Dime-murmuró desviando la mirada hacia lo profundo del bosque.

       Touya se dio cuenta de que las manos del guardián habían temblado durante un segundo, y decidió sacar fuerzas de flaqueza.

-Mírame, por favor-dijo tocando su barbilla hasta girarla y dejando sus ojos fijos en los suyos.-Sé que piensas que yo debería estar hablando con Yuki, pero realmente quiero decírtelo a ti.

-No digas nada-murmuró Yue, apartándose un poco.

-Sí, tengo que decirlo, tú…me importas. 

-¿Yo?-sintió un vuelco en el corazón.-Pero si es Yukito quien…

-Al fin lo he comprendido, aunque vuestras personalidades son distintas, él es una parte de ti, es como si compartiérais el mismo alma y yo…yo te quiero. Sé que has debido de pasarlo muy mal en el pasado pero…si me dejas…

       Yue sintió cómo cogía su mano y reaccionó como empujado por un extraño mecanismo. 

-Espera, esto…no puede ser.

-¿Por qué?-el chico parecía confundido y algo avergonzado. 

-Porque yo siento lo mismo.

       Touya sonrió levemente y acercó su rostro al suyo, pero una mano pálida cerró sus labios un instante.

-No hagas que te necesite, yo…No quería volver a amar. Si sigues con esto no…podré vivir lejos de ti.

-No tenemos por qué vivir lejos; por favor, confía en mí-dijo él retirando la mano del ángel con delicadeza.

       El guardián finalmente levantó la barbilla y sus labios se encontraron en un cálido beso. Cuando se separaron, se sentaron en la hierba y Yue apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

-Aunque yo sea humano y tenga que morir algún día, podemos vivir el presente-dijo Touya acariciando su largo pelo plateado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a Yukito?

-Decírselo, por supuesto, también le quiero a él. No sé qué me responderá.

-Por primera vez él y yo nos parecemos en algo, así que supongo que todo irá bien.

-Ahora me recuerdas a mi hermana al hablar-sonrió Touya.

-No sabes lo mucho que se puede llegar a aprender de ella-dijo mirando de nuevo a la luna.

-^^ Lo sé.

* * * 

-To-ya-murmuró el ángel, recostado entre sus brazos dentro de la tienda de campaña.

-¿Estás despierto aún?

       El chico se incorporó para mirarle el rostro y comprobó que los claros ojos de Yue estaban cerrados. Sonrió. Tenía su lado al ser más hermoso del mundo y podría estar con él muchas otras noches como aquella. Conseguiría hacerles feliz, a él y aYuki, al alma de la que se había enamorado. 

FIN

Notas: Después de muchísimos meses, he vuelto a escribir fics de Sakura. El motivo es que, tras un período de escaso interés en CCS (estudios y demás), he vuelto a ver la serie y he leido el manga completo y me ha vuelto el entusiasmo de golpe. Sigo amando a Yue, y por tanto las historias Touya/Yue, así que esperad más historias mías porque las haré. Comentarios, quejas y viruses inofensivos a mjpj_isilme@hotmail.com 

¡Arigatou por leerla! 

Isilme ^^ 


End file.
